


Strange Bedfellows

by hhertzof



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah finds a stray alien in her bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Betad by the incomparable paranoidangel

Sarah woke to the feel of a body spooning hers, even though when she'd gone to bed she was alone. Her mind quickly registered the coolness of the skin, the double pulse, the slightly alien scent, and she managed to stop herself before she flipped him over and pinned him to the bed. In the "who are you and what are you doing here" rather than the "I'm going to ravish you within an inch of your life" way.

Still, she pulled out of his arms and turned to face him. It was the incarnation she had met at the school...Tenth or Eleventh, she thought, though it might have been the Ninth depending on how he was counting. He muttered, "My Sarah Jane," in his sleep before his eyes flew open to stare at her. Her arms flew to cross her chest as she suddenly remembered she slept in the nude, and she blushed, slightly flustered.

He'd never done anything like this before. And he _was_ staring at her chest. The Doctor _never_ did that. She pulled the blanket up and stared at him in the dim light of the moon shining through the window.

"Doctor. I suppose there's a good explanation for this." Trying to ignore the fact that not two minutes ago his hands had been cupped around her breasts.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Sorry." He seemed tired...and somewhat embarrassed. "I don't know that I have one. I was...worried about you. That you might remember what happened with the Prime Minister."

"The year that wasn't. Yeah. I figured you had taken care of it. My memories are such a mess at this point, I suppose it was inevitable." She bit her tongue. At the school she had deliberately avoided mentioning that...or that she had memories of pasts she hadn't lived and of the Time War. Her memories altered once too often, and the barriers had broken down.

He reached over as if to touch her cheek but his hand dropped to his side. "You were asleep, and I thought I'd just take a short nap beside you. I haven't been sleeping well. I...you were nice and warm."

Sarah opened her mouth to reply, closed it, and finally said in a too-sharp voice, "Got accustomed to a human in your bed and thought I'd make a nice substitute. You've changed, Doctor."

The Doctor looked at her, slightly horrified. "Who is it you think I've been snuggling with? Rose? She's hardly old enough...."

"She's past the age of consent." Slightly bewildered.

"Among humans, maybe. Nineteen is barely pubescent among my people." He looked faintly disgusted at the thought. "A child."

She looked at him oddly, then laughed, slightly hysterically. "Is that how you see us then...children? That explains so much about your attitude towards us."

"I'm not sure I dare to ask." He grinned. "It isn't just that. It would have been like sleeping with your student. You're not my student any more, and you're all grown up."

Sarah couldn't pretend that wasn't lust in his voice, though he seemed rather embarrassed by it. She studied him. This incarnation was too young looking and too thin, and she had never thought of him in that fashion. He'd drawn the line back when she travelled with him and she had accepted that they could never be more than friends. It had never occurred to her that he might have another reason to keep her at arms' length. "I really thought you and Rose...."

"Not like that, no. I'm sorry, Sarah. Last of my species, and whilst our libido is generally much lower than a human's, it kicked into high gear with this incarnation."

"Last of your species." Her voice shook. This made too much sense. Still holding the blanket against her chest, she bent over and kissed him hesitantly.

His fingers tangled in her hair and pulled her down on top of him. Definitely testosterone...or whatever the Time Lord equivalent was.

How many times had they had ended up lying on top of each other with no reaction on his side at all? Things had clearly changed. She could feel his cock hardening against her thigh and see the hunger in his eyes. The question was...what should she do about it?

Everything was happening just a little too fast and she pulled away slightly, trying to catch her breath and consider her options.

He looked at her, awkwardly. "Sarah?" His hands dropped to his sides. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. Shouldn't be...."

"Shouldn't be what, Doctor? You _are_ male." The evidence was still pressing against her thigh.

"But I was always _safe_ before. You didn't have to worry about me breaking into your bedroom in the middle of the night and accosting you."

Sarah couldn't help snorting, "I somehow don't think you broke in here intending to force yourself on me. There are some lines, I can't see you ever crossing."

"There's consent and there's consent, Sarah. You told me at Deffrey Vale that there hadn't been anyone to measure up."

"That doesn't mean I'd sleep with you just because it was what you wanted." She paused. "Just give me a few minutes to process this. Or, on second thought don't bother." She suddenly pressed him back down on to the bed, kissing him fiercely. There would be plenty of time for regrets after he'd gone, but it had been a long time since anyone had looked at her in quite that way and she couldn't deny she found him attractive.

After a moment's stillness, he kissed her back, first tentatively, then a little more fiercely. Hands caught at her shoulders pulling her down on top of him.

When he finally thought to break the kiss so she could breathe, she murmured, "One of us is a little overdressed at the moment."

She pulled away enough so that she could unbutton his shirt. At least he'd remembered to remove his jacket and shoes before lying down beside her. Her fingers brushed the cool skin beneath and she felt him shiver at her touch. She glanced up and saw that his eyes were closed and his face was rapt with ecstasy.

Something shifted within her. This had once been so improbable that she had never let it cross her conscious mind. If anyone had asked her, she would have said that they were just friends, that it wasn't like that between them, that they had something much better. And she had believed it, because there were no other options.

Now she was undoing the Doctor's clothes, and making him tremble, and she found that she wanted this more than she had ever realised. She made short work of his belt and pulled down his trousers. He didn't make any move to help or hinder, just gripped at the bedclothes and made a soft sound when she brushed the bulge in his pants. She pulled those off too, causing a few more moans as she manoeuvred them over his hard cock.

Dropping his clothes on the floor, she lay back down on top of him and stole another kiss. Suddenly, he came to life, flipping her over and taking control.

He laid a quick kiss on her lips before exploring elsewhere. Laying kisses on her cheek, jaw, and neck before catching one of her nipples and teasing it with his tongue. He repeated this with her other breast, long fingers caressing her chest and torso before delving lower.

She heard him muttering to himself, and it took her a few seconds to focus on what he was saying. After a moment, she realised that he was running over what he knew about human female anatomy and she tuned him out. It was understandable if this was truly his first time with a human, but the technical terminology was a bit much, and it was nicer just to focus on what his hands were doing to her body.

His hand slipped between her legs and he bent his head down so that he could see what he was doing. A tentative finger found her clit and started teasing it gently. Now she was the one shuddering and pressing against him.

Sarah whimpered slightly, and he looked up as if to check if he'd done something wrong.

"Oh, yes. Please, Doctor."

The finger became more aggressive, rubbing and stroking her. Then he was there, sliding inside her with one smooth movement.

"So hot. My hot, wet Sarah." He filled her perfectly.

She caught at his arms, giving a tug and he allowed her to guide him down on top of her. Then he started to move.

He didn't smell or taste human, but it was the rhythm that was truly alien. Sarah tried to match it as best as she could, but it was as if he were moving in time to music that only he could hear. Four/four time, she thought absently, before she got lost in his eyes and his touch, and the feel of his cock moving inside her.

His lips captured hers again. Her body finally found his rhythm and matched it, before speeding up the tempo. His eyes caught hers, bright and shining.

"My Sarah Jane," he said thickly as he gave one final thrust, collapsing on top of her as he came.

It was more than enough to trigger her own orgasm, and she gasped as spasms shook her body.

When she came to herself, he was still lying on top of her, dazed and panting heavily. The weight was almost comforting and she reached a hand up to stroke his hair.

After a moment, he rolled over, so that she was lying against his chest.

"My Sarah Jane," he repeated, clearly half asleep.

"Always, Doctor." She lay there, listening to his hearts beating irregularly in her ear, as they lulled her to sleep. There would be time enough to deal with the consequences tomorrow, for now she just snuggled close against his cool body and tucked the memory away to savour when he'd gone.


End file.
